phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Father's Day
" | image = Breakfast for dad.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb make breakfast for their dad. | season = 4 | production = 421b | broadcast = 209 | story = Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Edward Rivera Patrick O'Connor | director =Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = TBA | international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = June 10, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Doof 101" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} With Perry’s help, a distraught Doof tracks down the precious lawn gnome that was repossessed many years ago from his father in an effort to heal old wounds. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build an antique biplane to fulfill their dad’s dream for Father’s Day. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb make a special breakfast for their father for Father's Day. Meanwhile, Lawrence is playing an aircraft simulator game with Grandpa Fletcher on the computer. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Fletcher Family Flying Circus'' End Credits Doof gets a Father's Day gift from Vanessa and Mr. Doofenshmirtz is seen glueing his lawn gnome back together. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line/Ferb's line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry takes off on the playground slide. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (also heard during the end credits) Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. * When premiering on Disney XD, this was paired with "Magic Carpet Ride", which also focuses on Lawrence. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus Ukraine) *June 13, 2014 (Family Channel Canada) *June 15, 2014 (Disney XD United Kingdom) *June 15, 2014 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors *The "D.E.I." sign still has the comma left over from "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Continuity *Doof once again mentions the Lawn Gnome story, and even recites the same narration from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". Allusions *''North by Northwest'' - The scene in which Reg and Lawrence go in the plane and leave a man without his suit is an homage to this 1959 Alfred Hitchcock film. *''Get Smart'' - Doof says, "Missed it by that much," which was the catchphrase of Maxwell Smart in this 1960s TV series. Trivia *Second big idea to involve Grandpa Reg ("The Flying Fishmonger"). *Once again, Doofenshmirtz mentions being the family lawn gnome. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Eleventh time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Candace's appearance is limited to two cameos in this episode. *A balalaika can be seen on the shelves while Lawrence talks with Reg ("Mom's Birthday", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Great Balls Of Water", "Troy Story"). *This is the first time Reg appears without Winifred. *This is the twelfth holiday themed episode ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Sidetracked", "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Face Your Fear") and the sixth one to take place on a traditional seasonal holiday ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad * Gary Cole as Principal Lang * Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Pierpoint * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Logan Miller as Johnny * Benita Scheckel as Lacie, Additional Voices * Danica McKellar as Becky * Josh Gad as Wendell * Stephen Root as Floyd * J.K. Simmons as Napoleon * Additional voices: Lucas Grabeel, Marcus Paulik :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:F Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Flynn-Fletcher family